Vehicles are often accompanied by some type of reference material, commonly a printed owner's manual that lists and describes various features and attributes of the vehicle. More recently, owner's manuals have been provided in an electronic form that offers the convenience of an electronically searchable version of the printed owner's manual.
However, it is often the case that the owner's manual, whether in paper form or electronic form, is rarely if ever viewed. When a user does consult the owner's manual, it may only be to diagnose a specific problem, or interpret a specific indication or warning provided by the vehicle. As such, many features of the vehicle (especially newer or more advanced features) remain unused, or if used, are used infrequently or ineffectively.